


FFXV Drabbles for a Mature Audience

by Chickadee65



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dominant Reader, F/M, Face-Sitting, More tags will be added later, Soft!Ardyn, Sub!Noctis, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vaginal Sex, body image issues, chubby!reader, dom!reader, hey look more tags, i really wish there were tags specifically for chapters, pre-fall of insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadee65/pseuds/Chickadee65
Summary: I'm trying my hand at writing more explicit stuff. This will (hopefully) be multiple chapters with new pairings for each one. Tags will be added as chapters are.Chapters so far:Noctis/ReaderArdyn/ReaderPrompto/Reader





	1. A Prince's Surrender (Noctis/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just something about Noctis that makes me wanna tie him up and make him scream. Reader is gender neutral.

Gods he was desperate. 

He had been kneeling on the floor of his bedroom for what felt like hours now with only a plush rug beneath him to lessen the pain of the maintained position. His body was so hot, sweat was dripping down his exposed skin and his breathing was coming out in forced pants. He was so hard, having been brought to the edge over and over again only to be denied the rapture of release. He couldn’t touch himself since his hands were tied behind his back, a precaution that was taken to ensure the night’s activities were dragged out. His thighs were quivering from the strain of the position and from fighting off the urge to just do something to try and ease the constant pressure throbbing between his legs. 

You had said not to move, that he wouldn’t come that night if he did, so he was doing his damnedest to adhere to your rules. He strained his ears, trying to listen for you since his eyes were covered, but he couldn’t pinpoint where you were in the room. His own breathing and the heavy beating of his heart prevented him from hearing any noise you might have made. You hadn’t touched him in a while, wanting to make sure that he had backed far enough away from the edge of climax to proceed. He let out a gasp when he felt your hot breath on the back of his neck and a moan burst from his throat when he felt your body press against him.

“You’re doing so well, Noct,” you cooed.  He could only let out a whimper in response. No talking was another rule. Sounds were okay, encouraged even, but speaking without permission would lead to punishment. You wrapped your arms around his torso and began to toy with his nipples, pinching and twisting them. Noctis shouted from the stimulation and his core clenched with the effort to hold still. “Tell me, my sweet Prince, how badly do you need to come?” You punctuated your question by dragging your nails down his chest and abdomen until they came to rest on his thighs, avoiding the area he wanted you to touch the most. He wanted your hand so badly to drift, just a little bit, to give him the pleasure of your touch on his throbbing member. 

“Oh Gods, please, I want to come! I need to come! Please, please let me - AH!” You interrupted his begging by stroking his cock with a fast but light touch, dragging him back to the edge but being careful not to push him over it. Noctis could only yell his pleas and moans into the air of the room, taken so suddenly by the burning sensation of your hand. Your hand was so hot and the feather light friction felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed so much more! His head flew back and rested against your shoulder as he cried out at a particularly rough stroke, only to then freeze in panic. He moved. Oh Six he moved! Tears welled up and then escaped from his eyes, dampening the cloth that blocked his vision. No no no, he couldn’t go through with it again, he needed to come so badly! He was so damn close! Your hand squeezed at the base of his cock and then ceased to move. Noctis went still, letting out small whimpers as he waited to see what you would do.

You hummed and moved your head so that you could look over Noctis’s shoulder, your free hand moving slowly up and down his chest. You could see how flushed his skin was, how his body was trembling from kneeling for so long, how his cock was weeping precum onto the rug below. His poor member was an angry red color and you could see it jump slightly in time with his erratic heart beat.  _ Gods he’s beautiful. _ You turn your head to give a kiss to his jaw and then start to suck a bruise onto his exposed neck, reveling in the sinful moan that escaped from his throat. “Nooooooct,” you said in a singsong voice. “My dear Prince, you broke a rule.”

Noctis fought the urge to struggle in your grasp but couldn’t keep back the desperate cries that came from his mouth. His breathing became uneven and he wanted so badly to beg, to plead for forgiveness, to turn in your arms and rut against your legs for some relief, to just finally come, but he had to be good. He didn’t want to put himself deeper into the hole he’d just dug for himself. Maybe you would show him mercy? He stayed as still as he possibly could, head still tilted back and waited. He listened to your breathing and tried to match his own breathing to it to start to calm down. 

You had already made a decision on what to do next, but you wanted Noctis to stew just a little bit longer. He had been such a good boy tonight. He made such beautiful noises as you brought him to the edge over and over and over again. He didn’t speak without permission, and when he did his begging was like music to your ears. You were going to let him come tonight, but you wanted to tease him just a little bit more. “What am I going to do with you?” You started moving your thumb in small circles on his cock to give him just a bit of stimulation, and you were rewarded with a choked groan. “You  _ have _ been good for most of the night,” your hand now moving up and down his length in short strokes. You could feel Noctis struggle to not thrust into your grip. “But you did break a rule,” your hand stopped and once again gripped at the base of his cock, earning a desperate shout. “What to do, what to do, what to do?” your voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Noctis didn’t answer. He didn’t want to risk it. The only sounds he made were raspy pants, still trying to come down from the prior stimulation. He wanted to be hopeful, but also knew that you could turn on him in an instant and leave him wanting. You held all the cards, and he knew it, and he loved it. He loved handing over control to you in this intimate setting, especially when the responsibilities of being the Prince got to be too much. He trusted you and having you in control like this was a slice of paradise. 

“Noct, tell me, do you think you deserve to come tonight?” you purred into his ear. You nipped at his earlobe before nuzzling your face against his neck. Noctis swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into his throat before answering carefully. “Only if you think I deserve to,” he gasped out. He knew that it was the right answer, but the thrill was still there that if he got it wrong he would be punished. You huffed out a laugh and brought your free hand to join the other one holding his cock. With both hands on his length Noctis couldn’t help but shudder. 

“That’s a good answer, your Highness,” you said as you began to slowly pump your hands along his burning length. He’d gotten it right, and his body was thrumming in response. He was so ready for whatever you wanted to do to him. “Here’s what’s going to happen,” your hands stilled, “you’re going to fuck into my hands until you come.” Noctis let out a long moan in response, waiting for you to give him the cue to move. His hips were starting to rock into your hands and he stilled himself the best he could. “But, I’m only giving you thirty second to do so.” You had to shush Noctis when he whined loudly at the revelation and did your best to calm him down. You loved it when he got desperate like this. His cries were so sweet and his body would move without his command. You couldn’t wait to let him loose. 

“Tell me that you understand what I’m telling you.” You release his cock and back away from him, watching him struggle to gain his composure. He felt like he was drifting in the void when your touch left him. He cried out in a wordless plea for you to come back but quickly calmed down when he registered your words. You were still close enough that he could feel the heat from your body and he used that to ground himself. “Haa, haa, I-I get to fuck into your hands like a dog!” He was actively squirming now. “And if I don’t come in thirty seconds I don’t get to come at all.” You were suddenly pressing against his back again, your hands coming around to grip his cock. His body was throbbing and everything felt too tight. He was ready to go. 

“That’s my good boy.  _ Now come _ .”

It was an awkward start with his hands still bound behind his back and his first few thrusts were clumsy, but after he adjusted his stance on his knees he was thrusting into your hands with wild abandon. You were applying just the right amount of pressure and the precum leaking from his cockhead slicked your hands, smoothing the way for his thrusts. He didn’t have long and he was crying out in ecstasy from the sinful feelings of your hands around his cock as he did his best to maintain his tempo. His thrusts faltered a bit when you tightened your grip on him but he quickly recovered, getting closer and closer to the edge and oh so ready to fall over it. “You’re running out of time. Maybe you didn’t want to come after all?” you laughed in his ear and hummed when he yelped and his thrusting became more urgent. 

He was going to come. He had to come. There was no way this night was ending without him reaching climax. His voice by now was just a constant cry, his pitch rising and falling in time with his wild thrusting. You were so ready to see him fall apart as he came, so you tightened your grip once more and bit into the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. The added pressure on his cock and on his neck did Noctis in. His yelling bounced off the walls in the room as his fast tempo faltered and became erratic as he finally came, his cum spurting out from his cock, coating your hands and falling to the rug below. It felt like his damn cock and balls were exploding with intense pleasure and he knew his voice would be hoarse in the morning from his screams. His hips slowed down to a stop and he inhaled deeply, trying to come down from the intense high. You teased him one last time by stroking his softening length, pulling a scream from his throat. He was overstimulated and his cock felt like it was on fire in your grip. You gave Noctis an apologetic kiss to his cheek.

“You were so, so good for me, Noct,” you whispered. Your hands left his member and moved upwards til they reached his face. You tap a finger to his lips. “Clean this up,” and he does, sucking at your fingers and licking your palms. It wasn’t perfect and he got some of his cum smeared on his face, but he loved being able to clean your hands with his tongue. After he was finished you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him against you, hugging him to your body. He let out a groan in response, too blissed out to do anything else. “Come on. Let’s get you untied and cleaned up, then we can go to bed.” You untied his arms and removed the blindfold and in an instant he turned around and wrapped his arms around you. He couldn’t do much, his body still felt like it was floating, but he wanted to do something. You had pleasured yourself earlier in the night, making Noctis watch but forbidding him to touch you or himself. Still, he wanted to reciprocate somehow, he just couldn’t will his body to do it. You held onto him and brushed his hair with your hand, shushing him as he started to weep a little in frustration. “It’s okay, Noct. It’s only Friday. We still have the rest of the weekend to play.” He perked up a little at this, and once you checked him over to make sure that he was okay you maneuvered the two of you to the washroom to clean up. 

Noctis wasn’t much help with his body being reduced to jelly, but you eventually got him washed. You made sure that he drank some water before the two of you settled into bed. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around you like an octopus, needing the extra contact to ground himself, still feeling a bit floaty. “Hey, thanks for tonight,” he mumbled sleepily. He always felt so relaxed after these sessions and he felt like he could just sink into his mattress. You have him a kiss on his forehead before responding, “It was my pleasure, believe me. Now come on, let’s go to sleep. We were at it for a while and I want to try to be out of bed before noon tomorrow.”

Noctis gave a soft laugh, “Good luck with that, Princess. You’d be lucky if I let you out of this bed for the next week,” Noctis failed to stifle a yawn and finally started to drift into sleep. “Hm, good night, your Highness,” You gave him one last kiss before falling asleep. Noctis still had a few seconds of conscience left, and the only thoughts that drifted through his mind were how warm he was, how comfortable he was, and how you were the source of these feelings. 

He couldn’t wait to return the favor to you tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at chocobro-chick.tumblr.com


	2. Distraction (Ardyn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just supposed to be a distraction. A bit of fun to be had to help alleviate the boredom of his immortal life. How did you end up worming your way into his blackened, scourge-stricken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one really got away with me. I just wanted to write some smut, but then the emotions happened and oh it's all over the place. Anyways, here's a fic featuring soft!Ardyn because I like the thought of him still having human emotions before the world goes to shit. This is very much set before the fall of Insomnia, and don't worry there's magical birth control or something in my version of the world.

You had caught his eye during one of his trips to Lestallum. You were just a hunter, travelling between the nearby rest stops to pick up hunts to sustain yourself and had stopped in town for some well earned R&R. He had heard your laugh echoing above the noise of the market place and it drew him to you. He’s still not sure why that sound captured his attention so suddenly, he just knew that he had to get a closer look at the source. When he saw your form in the crowd he noticed immediately how the light of the setting sun reflected off of your skin and hair, making you seem almost ethereal. He moved in closer to you to take in more of your details. Your voice was strong as you regaled the stand owner you were talking to with tales of your latest hunts and your hands moved in excited yet controlled movements to add impact to your story. While he did not mean to, Ardyn found himself equally enthralled with your storytelling. 

He decided purely on a whim that he would stay in Lestallum for just a few days longer than he had planned to see if he could learn more about you. He can admit now that how he gathered information on you was akin to stalking, but at the time he saw it as mere observation. He wanted to know a bit about you before he decided to approach you, not wanting to waste his time if you turned out to be uninteresting. He would follow you as you made your daily tour around the town, staying in the shadows and listening in on any conversations you had with the locals. As he gained more knowledge he had the urge to know more and get closer to you. He started to talk to the people of the town that he saw you interact with, trying to extract any extra information from them about you. What was your name? How long had you been a hunter? Where were your preferred tipster spots? Most important, how long were you staying in Lestallum? 

Slowly but surely he started to approach you. He started off with some basic questions like directions. Where could he buy certain items? Which food stand would you recommend? Then he started to get more personal. Where were you from? Why were you a hunter? How often did you come to Lestallum? Did you have an important person in your life? The more questions he asked the more intrigued with you he became. He discovered that you were staying in town for a few weeks, taking the odd hunt here and there but planning on mostly relaxing. He took this knowledge in stride and planned on getting even closer to you, to become a trusted person in your eyes. Not that he had much to worry about in that department. Ardyn knew exactly how much charm he needed to use without seeming so ‘slimy’ as some would say, and knew the right social cues to make himself as trustworthy as possible. He started asking you to lunch, to walks, to visit a local bookstore. Whenever you had questions about him he answered some as truthfully as he could and others he avoided entirely, often giving cryptic non-answers in return. 

“It seems a bit unfair, Ardyn, that you don’t answer all of my questions when I do my best to answer yours.” you had said one evening.

“Yes, well, I fear that I wouldn’t catch your attention as fervently if I revealed  _ all  _ of my secrets, dear.” Still, you had come to trust him and to seek him out on your own when you desired his attention. Sometimes he wondered what the look in your eyes would be like if he showed himself,  _ all of himself _ , to you. Would you be afraid? Disgusted? Sympathetic? Though maybe only if he shared his more personal history with you. He might enjoy seeing your trust in him be destroyed, to see your gaze turn into that of pure fear before his true self, but there was a stronger part of him that wanted to keep that side a secret. He enjoyed the way you looked at him with kindness in your eyes, how you truly seemed to like him after the rather brief time the two of you had spent together. Ardyn wanted to preserve that kindness and innocence during his time with you, and that brought him a sense of unease. Why should he feel this way towards you? You were just a thing of fancy, something to amuse him to pass the time. You were never meant to actually  _ mean _ anything to him.

When he started flirting with you he had every intention to one day disappear without a trace and leave you wondering. He would entice you and then leave you, crushing down any emotions you might have had for him be it friendship or otherwise. With his first attempt, a not so subtle innuendo and sultry bedroom eyes, Ardyn had thought that you would be bashful, that your cheeks would become flush and your eyelids would flutter. What he was not expecting was for you to flirt right back. Your tongue was quick and your words were fire. For every salacious flirtation he threw at you, you had an equally sinful response. You even had the gall to adjust your body language into something less innocent, more suggestive when making these responses. He was supposed to be the one charming you, not the other way around! Yet he found himself at the mercy of your words and your body more times than he cared to admit. He could see that his own actions had an effect on you as well, but the attraction wasn’t the one way street that he had planned it would be.

The two of you started meeting each other for dinner, taking night strolls through the town, and visiting one another in your respective hotel rooms. Your meetings now had a more intimate air. There was a comfortable closeness between the two of you, and Ardyn wasn’t sure when his plans had changed to use you as entertainment, to genuinely being invested in your life. What he did know is that this was the most relaxed and comfortable he’s felt in a long,  _ long _ time and he wanted to take advantage of every moment. Soon, there won’t be time for calm and relaxing evenings. The days came and went, and as they passed the time when you would leave the comfort of Lestallum grew closer. Ardyn would have to leave as well. He had already stayed far past the initial duration of his visit and he had places to be to set certain things in motion. He didn’t want his time with you to end, but he knew it had to. 

The window of time the two of you shared was closing and neither of you were quite ready to let go. You had enjoyed your time with this enigmatic and charming man and weren’t looking forward to when you would have to part ways. His own stories delighted you and his company was always welcomed. It was strange how quickly you became accustomed to his presence and how much you liked him despite knowing almost nothing about the man. He charmed is way into your heart and nearly into your pants, not that you would have any protests against that. It didn’t matter to you that he was clearly several years your senior, he was still a handsome man whose silver tongue and devilish flirtations lit a fire in your core. He piqued your curiosity in a way that no other person had, and while you desperately wanted to know more you knew better than to forcefully pry at the walls he had built around his person. There was a dangerous air about him whenever you pressed too hard on a subject, and it both terrified and excited you, but not to the point where you would risk your relationship over it. Still, you wanted to spend more time with him, to know more of him, to see more of him, to taste him. 

The last night you were to be in town you invited Ardyn to your hotel room. The visit started out casual enough with light and easy conversations filling the air, but the mood changed as the moon moved across the sky. Neither of you were ready to let the other go. Ardyn, because his time with you made him feel more human than he’s felt in ages. You, because the mysterious man intrigued you and you had come to truly like him over the past few weeks. Neither of you were sure when your paths would cross again, and the possibility existed that you would never see each other again. The two of you had been carefully toeing the line of intimacy all night, but the bitterness of the future continued to stain the mood. Both of you knew what you wanted and it was only a matter of time before action was taken.

All it took was a brief moment of eye contact from across the room. Ardyn’s golden irises locked onto yours as he made his way across the room “I am loathed to be parted from you, my dear. Please, allow me to make this night a memorable one so that we may never forget each other when the future comes.” He gently took your hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. He would often do this to you out of jest, but this time the action was too sensual to be a simple joke. You let out a heavy sigh when his lips makes contact with your skin, your insides starting to burn up with anticipation and want. “And how exactly do you intend to make this night so memorable, Ardyn?” Your voice was a husky whisper and Ardyn gave you a cocky smirk. His grip on your hand tightened, pulling you into his arms and flush to his body. 

He looked at you with a predatory smile. “Oh, perhaps by giving you the best fucking of your life, my dear.” You were barely able to let out a startled laugh before his lips were upon yours, Ardyn taking advantage of your shock and slipping his tongue into your mouth. He greedily devoured every ounce of passion you offered to him and you kissed back with the same fervor, trying to fight for dominance of the kiss. Ardyn wasn’t too surprised by how fiercely you kissed him back. He knew that you were never one to back down from a challenge, so he rewarded you by letting you take control of the kiss for a few blissful moments before he began to back you up towards the bed. The back of your knees made contact with the mattress and you fell back, bringing Ardyn with you.

Ardyn propped himself on his arms above you and looked down on your flushed features. You looked absolutely delicious and Ardyn had every intention of devouring you. “Well now, aren’t we a bit overdressed for the occasion,” he purred as he moved his hand to run along the bottom seam of your shirt. You gave a few huffs of laughter as he hooked his fingers under the seam and began to pull your shirt up. “Look who’s talking, Mr. I’m-Wearing-5-Layers-In-The-Heat. Don’t you think you would feel better taking some of  _ your  _ clothes off?” You pushed yourself up in a seating position, stopping Ardyn’s hand from removing your shirt and maneuvering him so that you could begin to remove his offending articles of clothing. He looked at you for a moment, pausing to appreciate your boldness before pulling you in for another kiss and trying to remove your clothing.

The movements were hurried and awkward. Kissing while simultaneously removing each others clothes was no easy task, but the tension that had been building all night was finally  released and both of you were desperate to feel each other skin to skin. The two of you only parted from your kiss to breath or to curse at a particularly difficult piece of clothing, and a few seams here and there might have been ripped in the frenzy. When you were both finally bare to each other time seemed to stop, both of you unable to take your eyes off the other. At some point Ardyn had pulled you up so that you were standing, and as his eyes took in your form he could feel the heat in his body intensify and his heart lurched. You looked absolutely divine and for a moment Ardyn allowed himself to feel human, to let his emotions rise to the surface. He wasn’t sure if he would ever feel this rush of lust and affection ever again after tonight, so he wanted to experience this fully. 

You only took a moment to appreciate Ardyn in all his glory before you grabbed his face and crashed your lips against his. Lust had completely overtaken you and you needed to feel him against you  _ now _ . Ardyn groaned into your mouth and you took the opportunity to push your tongue past his lips, earning another sinful moan from him. When you started to grind against his hard cock Ardyn gave a growl before harshly pushing you back down on the bed. He quickly crawled over you and began attacking your neck with kisses and sharp bites, pausing in some areas to suck at the skin. Your sweet moans and gasps were music to Ardyn’s ears and he wanted to hear more from you. He was going to make you sing tonight. 

You gripped his arms in an attempt to raise him back up to your face, but at a particularly harsh bite to your neck you resigned yourself to just dragging your nails down his arms, leaving red lines in their wake. The sensation brought Ardyn’s eyes up to meet yours, which had a devilish glint in them. “You’re quite the minx aren’t you, my dear,” he purred before he ducked his head down and pulled a nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as your neck. You cried out in ecstasy from the sudden sensations and bucked your hips in desperation. Your core throbbed with need, demanding some kind of attention.

“Ardyn, please,” you gasped as he switched his mouth to your other breast, nipping, sucking, and kissing his way across your chest and leaving blooming bruises in his wake. It seemed like he was ignoring your plea, but you could feel his lips curl into a smile against your flushed skin.  _ The teasing bastard. _ You retaliated by shifting your legs so that they brushed against his cock, and then you pushed. The pressure felt divine and Ardyn threw his head back and let out a harsh gasp before fixing you with an intense look. The golden color of his eyes were almost eclipsed by his pupils as he took in the pleased look on your face. “Impatient, aren’t we? Don’t you want to make this night last?” He finished this question by kissing you deeply and grinding his cock against your wet outer folds. He relished in the sound of your moans and lazily started to thrust his hips, the hot skin of his manhood brushing against your clit and sending waves of pleasure through your body.

You broke away from the kiss with a gasp, “Damnit, Ardyn. Stop teasing me!” You didn’t want to take this slow. You wanted Ardyn now, damnit! He raised himself above you and gave you a fiendish look. “Oh, but it’s so much fun to watch you squirm,” and in quick movements he had a hand around your throat and pushed you against the bed with the other beginning to travel down your body, tracing lazy lines in its path. You froze out of fear for a moment before realizing that he wasn’t hurting you, just holding you down. Your eyes met his as you weakly tried to struggle out of his grasp only for him to add just enough pressure to hinder your breathing. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to indulge myself like this, so please forgive me for wanting to take my time.” When he was sure that you wouldn’t begin to struggle he loosened his grasp around your neck but didn’t fully remove his hand. The sudden assertiveness and sense of danger only served to fuel your lust and you could only let out weak whimpers when his other hand finally caressed your outer folds.

You were so wet for him. Ardyn’s fingers slid around your folds with ease and quickly became coated in your essence. He teased up and down your slit and pushed at your entrance just to hear you moan before finally inserting one finger into your heat. He thrusted the one finger in and out of you for a little bit before quickly inserting a second one and dragging yet another moan from your throat. With how aroused and wet you were it wouldn’t take long to prepare you to take him fully, but he still wanted to take this part slow. He wasn’t sure how much he could control himself once he was finally sheathed within you, so best to go easy for now. Oh but it was so hard not to take it faster when looking at your face. You were just on the edge of being completely blissed out, your eyes struggling to stay open and remain focused on him and a flush that went from your face down to your shoulders. Ardyn felt warmth blooming in his chest and allowed it to spread. He wanted to live in this temporary fantasy of being wanted before returning to the harsh reality of his life. 

Carefully, after a few more pumps and spreading from his fingers, Ardyn added a third. You cried out at the stretch and Ardyn swallowed your cries with a deep and dominating kiss, effectively fucking your mouth with his tongue while his fingers fucked into your pussy. Your whole body felt like it was burning from the inside and you were already so close to climax. How was it that this man could bring you so much pleasure in such a small amount of time? You barely had time to question this when his thumb started to rub firm circles into your clit and you were sent over the edge. It happened so suddenly you couldn’t hold back your screams of pleasure or stop your body from convulsing wildly as Ardyn continued to stimulate you. You pulled away from his kiss and begged, “Please, Ardyn! I can’t-I can’t! It’s too much!” Tears were beginning to prickle at your eyes from the overstimulation when Ardyn finally relented.

Feeling your walls rhythmically clench around his fingers and watching you come pushed Ardyn dangerously close to the edge himself and he paused so that he could collect himself. When was the last time he felt so affected by another person? Ardyn looked at you and took in the dark flush and glistening sweat on your face and felt himself smile at the blissed look on your face. When he met your eyes he wasn’t prepared for the depth of emotion that were in them. Your gaze held so much trust and affection that he felt himself blush. This wouldn’t do. Your feelings for him shouldn’t affect him this much and he cursed himself for allowing himself to be so deeply impacted. He needed a distraction, not a companion. He only wanted a small moment of feeling human again and instead he finds himself wanting to whisk you away and...no. That’s too far. 

Your breathing had finally settled and you shifted to get a better look at the wine-red haired man above you. You saw so many emotions in his eyes that you couldn’t pin one down, so instead you brought your hands to his face and brought him down for a quick kiss. You knew that he wasn’t one for showing too much genuine emotions and knew that this one night together wasn’t going to break down whatever walls he’d built around himself. You knew this, but still you wished that it would happen but you knew better. So you distract him with a kiss, try to pull him out of whatever emotional trench he dug for himself and bring him back into the moment. You ease your tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeply while clenching around his fingers still inside you. He takes a moment to respond before letting out a groan and kisses you back and began wiggling his fingers inside you, the motion making a squelching sound. Ardyn’s eyes rolled back as he heard that noise and quickly withdrew his soaked fingers before breaking away from the kiss and sucking them into his mouth. Fuck, you tasted heavenly. He maintained eye contact with you as his tongue danced around his fingers, savoring the flavor of your essence and very much enjoying the sudden bashful look in your eyes.

Ardyn pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop and adjusted himself so that he could line up his cock with your entrance. “As much as I would love to continue feasting on you, dear,” his hips were thrusting once again, brushing his cock against your drenched pussy and coating it in your juices. “But I believe I’m running out of patience and want to move on to the main course.” You gave a groan as the thick head of his shaft pressed against your opening. The finger fucking had done its job with loosening you up, but you could tell that it was still going to be a tight fit. You waited, almost forgetting to breath, for Ardyn to push inside, but nothing happened. He just kept rocking back and forth, teasing your hole. You couldn’t take it, you wanted him inside you now, damnit! “Ardyn, plea-,” you were cut off by his hand around your throat once again and found his eyes gazing into yours with an intense look. You didn’t particularly care for whatever game he was playing, so you hooked your legs around his back and tried to pull him into you, but he held fast. What was his deal? Didn’t he just say he wanted to get to it already? You opened your mouth ready to give Ardyn a piece of your mind when you saw him smirking at you. 

“You- you damn tease!” Ardyn only gave a soft chuckle as you started to struggle in his grasp. “ _ There _ she is. I was wondering where that boldness when. I didn’t think that one orgasm was all it would take to turn you into a trembling mess.” Ardyn waited for you to stop moving before fixing you with his gaze. His voice became low, almost growling, “Now, darling. Eyes on me,” and he began to push in. You did your best to keep your eyes open, to focus on the golden hues of his eyes, but the stretch felt too good and you your eyelids fluttered. Ardyn stopped his movements and tsk’d at you. “Ah ah ah, eyes open, my dear.” He waited for you to focus back on him before continuing. As he pressed further into you he took in your face and delighted at the expression it held. He could feel himself almost preening under your intense gaze, your eyes still holding a strong look of affection only slightly clouded by lust. 

You clench down on him when he was about halfway in and Ardyn almost let his own eyes close. Fuck, you felt so good around him. So hot, so slick, so tight. He was beginning to wonder if he could hold back once he was completely inside you. Still, he moved at a glacial pace, not wanting to cause you any discomfort. It was difficult to hold back with you squirming and letting small mewls escape from your lips. He gave the hand still around your throat a gentle squeeze in warning, but Ardyn could hardly wait to make you scream for real. Finally, Ardyn pushed in to the hilt and filled you completely. He moved his hand from your neck to cup the back of your head and pulled you into a kiss, all soft and gentle. Your hands reached up and tangled themselves in his wine-red locks and gave them a sharp tug, pulling a low moan from Ardyn. He broke away from the kiss and gave a few slow and experimental thrusts, trying to gauge if you were feeling any pain or not. Ardyn was no stranger to pain in the bedroom, it was something he didn’t mind giving or receiving every now and again, but he didn’t want this final meeting with you to be tainted by any kind of displeasure. He carved out a space for you in his heart, whether he was willing to admit it or not, and had no desire to be a direct cause of pain.

Meanwhile, you were starting to get a bit frustrated. Ardyn felt so good inside you. He filled you to the brim and he was thick enough that he was constantly rubbing against the most sensitive parts of your inner walls. You wanted him to move, to give you the fucking he had promised you what felt like ages ago. You understood that he was trying to make sure you were well adjusted, and yes there was some discomfort at the initial stretch but it was far outweighed by the immense pleasure that flooded your senses when he was finally buried fully inside you. When he kissed you it was soft, and when he moved within you it was soft, but you didn’t want soft. Not right now. You started to roll your hips and gave Ardyn a cocky smirk when he groaned and buried his face into your neck. “I thought I might be a gentleman for a bit,” he mumbled into your skin, sucking more bruises into your neck as you continue to grind up into him. “And I thought you were gonna give me the ‘best fucking of my life’,” you accented your words with a few harsh thrusts of your pelvis, and your eyes rolled back at the sensation of fucking yourself on his cock. Ardyn let out a loud moan that quickly turned into a hearty chuckle. He raised his head to look you in the eyes and cupped your face in his hands. “You, my dear, will be my undoing,” he then adjusted his legs for a better stance and you instinctively spread your legs wide, and with another searing kiss he began to thrust into you with earnest. 

His strokes weren’t fast paced at the start, but they were long and powerful. Every thrust was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping together and the elated moans that were torn from your throat. The slick friction of your walls against his cock was pure sin and your moans sent his ears ringing. Neither of you were going to last long, Ardyn could tell, so he started to speed up his thrusts to chase his own orgasm. His lips moved back to your neck, already decorated with deep bruises and laved the spots with his tongue before biting into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. This pulled a harsh scream from you which only spurred Ardyn to move faster, to thrust harder. He was well and truly pounding into you and in the back of your mind you were worried that guests in the neighboring rooms would hear your cries through the walls that the bed was now banging into with every thrust, but you were pulled from these thoughts when you felt one of Ardyn’s hands travel down to your core. He dipped his fingers down to your entrance to gather your juices before they began to rub furiously against your clit. You threw your head back and screamed. 

Six you were so close! You were starting to babble out please and moans, your mind completely clouded over with pleasure. You wrapped your arms and legs around Ardyn just to feel grounded to something with you mind flying in the clouds, and this change in position allowed Ardyn to reach even deeper into your slick core. “Please, oh please please please! I’m- I’m so close! I’m gonna-” Ardyn used his free hand to grab you by the chin and pulled his face up to meet yours, your foreheads nearly touching. “You feel, ha, absolutely exquisite around me, my dear,” Impossibly, Ardyn’s thrusts quickened further and became more brutal and his fingers on your clit began to lose their rhythm. “Shall we go over this sinful precipice together?” He then moved his hand to grip the back of your head and yanked, exposing your neck once more, and he descended onto your pulse point and  _ bit.  _ You could only see white, and then your orgasm hit you like a wave. Your body convulsed almost violently and you clenched tightly around Ardyn’s thick cock still pounding away inside you. The scream you let out was almost guttural. You had never in your life experienced this intense pleasure, not at your own hands or at the hands of another. It only took a few more seconds before Ardyn’s thrusts began to stutter and then stilled against your hips, burying himself deep inside you as his cock pulsed and released his cum inside you. He let out a few grunts and a low growl before collapsing on top of you in exhaustion.

The two of you laid there joined together, sweaty and panting, for what felt like a blissful eternity. Ardyn nuzzled into your neck and let out a satisfied groan as he felt you walls clench weakly around him with the aftershock of your climax. He could fall asleep right here in the comfort of your arms and the warmth of your body. He was halfway to doing so before you roused him back with a gentle pat on his back. “Not to ruin the mood or anything,” your voice was hoarse, something that pleased Ardyn to no end, “but you’re a little heavy” you wheezed out. He wasn’t crushing you by any means, but your breathing was a bit constricted. Ardyn gave you almost a bashful look before swiftly pulling out of you and rolling the two of you over so that Ardyn was on his back and you on his front. You adjusted yourself trying to get comfortable when you felt his cum leaking out of your abused hole. You gave a small moan and buried your face into his chest, the blush on your cheeks now more of embarrassment over anything else. 

“Shouldn’t we clean up a little bit” you asked, you voice laced with exhaustion. You yourself had no real desire to move and you hoped that Ardyn felt the same, but still felt you should ask. Ardyn gave a low, thoughtful hum and you could feel the vibrations in his chest, pulling you into the realm of sleep. “We might regret it in the morning if we don’t, but I’m loathed to leave the bed right now,” Ardyn’s voice was low and smooth and hearing it resonate in his chest cavity caused your eyelids to droop. Ardyn glanced down at your sleepy form and gave a soft laugh before gently shaking you. “Although if sleep is what we desire, perhaps we should move under the covers first, hm?” You gave a whine as an answer and Ardyn started to laugh, a deep and genuine laugh before lightly kissing the top of your head and moving the two of you so that you could settle under the covers. 

The two of you laid on your sides facing each other. Your head was tucked under Ardyn’s chin and your limbs once again wrapped their way around his body and pressed the two of you close together. Ardyn had his arms around you as well, your solid form and warmth gave him a sense of peace that settled into his bones. He was so calm. It had been so,  _ so  _ long since he last felt so at peace. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow when the two of you had to part ways. His arms tightened around you without his permission and you have a small grunt in response before trying to nuzzle your face even deeper into Ardyn’s neck. There was an unfamiliar warmth pulsing through Ardyn’s veins and he had to blink away the tears that welled in his eyes when he realized what that feeling was. It wasn’t love, not yet, but it was a deep sense of affection and longing that tempted him to give into his human desires. It felt like an eternity since he last felt such a deep connection with another person and it made him bitter knowing that he couldn’t allow this feeling to manifest into something deeper. Still, having spent these past few weeks with you and with you in his arms tonight, Ardyn was glad that he could feel human again before having to dedicate himself fully to the role of the villain. You had fallen asleep by now, oblivious to the storm of feelings Ardyn was experiencing. He looked down at you and smiled when he heard your breathing turn into soft snores. He pressed his lips to the top of your head and breathed in your scent, trying to commit it to his memory for the lonely nights ahead. With one last deep breath Ardyn let himself drift off to sleep. 

———————————————

The next morning was hard. The two of you remained in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, for longer than either of you cared to admit. A laugh was shared when you tried to move to sit up and your thighs were stuck together from where Ardyn’s seed had leaked out of you during the night and dried. You gave Ardyn a hard slap on the arm when he offered a lewd comment and then you rushed to the bathroom to shower, your cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Ardyn sat up in bed after you left, deep in thought while he heard the water running in the bathroom. He thought for a few moments more before shrugging to himself, got out of bed, and unceremoniously joined you in the shower. You offered no protest when Ardyn pulled aside the curtain and let himself in to join you under the falling water, stepping behind you and pulling you back against him. It was a quiet and intimate moment between two people not wholly ready to let the other go. You had enjoyed your time off from hunting even before you met Ardyn, and now having met him, getting to know even a little bit about him, and having to leave him made your heart clench in a way you didn’t know it could. Ardyn wasn’t fairing much better, silently cursing himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him when he knew what was to come. 

The two of you stood under the spraying water, rocking gently to some unheard rhythm and not doing much in the way of cleaning. You remained like that until the water started to run cold. After drying off and getting dressed the two of you were standing quietly and tensely in the hotel room, such a drastic difference from the easygoing nights from before and from the intimacy shared last night. Most attempts at small talk were aborted after just a few words. Eventually, you started to gather what little belongings you had in the room to get ready to leave. As much as you’d love to stay longer in the room with Ardyn, you couldn’t afford an extra night and needed to go back to taking up hunts full time. It wasn’t an easy life, but it gave you a source of income and you felt some pride knowing that you were doing your part to keep people safe. Ardyn merely sat on the bed, still unmade, and observed. He had his own room he could return to, but he saw no purpose in that activity since he had no personal affects there and would rather remain with you, even in silence. 

He watched as you flitted about the room, checking every inch of the place to make sure you weren’t overlooking something of yours. He could a feel a smile pulling at his face when he observed your small quirks, how you would let out small sounds when you spotted something of yours and how you would shake your hands and mutter under your breath when searching for something that eluded you. These small mannerisms of yours were something that Ardyn found incredibly endearing, these tiny actions that could make a person so easy to read. He let out a deep sigh when he saw you put the last of your things in your bag and closed his eyes when he heard the zipper being sealed shut. The sound was to him the signaling of something incredibly good coming to an end. He was going to miss you. The smile dropped from his face and he opened his eyes.  _ He was going to miss you _ . You turned and gave Ardyn a confused look when he let out a miserable sounding laugh. Unbelievable. He was going to miss you? Ardyn, the Accursed, with the Scourge coursing through his veins, with an army of daemons at his beck and call, was going to miss you? It seemed impossible, and yet here he was, sitting on the bed where he fucked you last night and lamenting silently about leaving you behind.

Ardyn was pulled from his thoughts when you walked over to the bed and put your hand on his cheek, gently guiding his face to look at you. You looked at Ardyn with concern, a question forming on your lips. Before you could say anything Ardyn gently grabbed your hand with his own, holding it in place as he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss into your open palm. A thought flitted through his mind, to ask you to join him on his travels with the selfish desire to keep you by his side, but he brushed this thought aside. So much suffering surrounded him already. He didn’t want to drag you down with him. He stood up suddenly with his usual flourish, your hand still held in his, and looked at you with a smile. “It seems that you’re all packed, my lady. I do apologize for not being much help. Will you let me make it up to you by escorting you out of this lovely establishment?” He finished his statement by giving a theatrical bow, still somehow holding your hand, and looked up at you with those honey-hued eyes. 

You don’t know what kind of expression you saw pass over his face when he was sitting on the bed before, something forlorn and tired, but you can recognize a mask when you see one. The smile on his face didn’t quite make it to his eyes and you could even hear a slight tremor in his voice. You did your best to put on your own mask, trying to hide the sadness building up in your heart. “Ha, are you gonna carry my bag, too?” You tried to make your voice sound as light as possible, but you knew that it fell flat. Ardyn could tell as well, and was silently thankful that you decided to play along instead of attempting to prod into his thoughts. He finally released your hand, walked over to where your bag was and picked it up, before offering you his arm. You gave a clumsy curtsy, one that got Ardyn to let out a small chuckle, before taking his arm and he led the two of you out of the Leville.

Both of you paid your dues at the front desk and then walked out into the warm, open air of Lestallum. You needed to make this quick. You didn’t know what kind of reckless thing you would do if you stayed in this man’s presence for a moment longer. You gently pulled your bag from his arms and turned to face him. “Well, it was certainly nice to meet you, Ardyn. I can definitely say that you made my small vacation a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would be.” You gave a small but genuine smile, wanting nothing more that to place your lips upon his again and never let go. Ardyn returned your smile with one of his own, as genuine as he could make it with his eyes still not showing his true feelings. He gave you a small bow before stepping back, putting some distance between the two of you. “And you, my dear, have given this weary man an experience he won’t soon forget. Thank you.” Those last two words almost choked Ardyn, the unfamiliar syllables fumbling on his tongue as he was almost overcome with another onslaught of emotion.  _ Indeed, thank you, my dear. For allowing me one last chance to embrace my humanity before I must let it go forever.  _

Ardyn didn’t speak these words aloud, of course not. He simply stood on the steps of the Leville and watched as you turned and walked away, leaving Ardyn with an image of you drenched in the morning sunlight. Such a beautiful contrast to the sinful shadows that danced across your naked form just the night before. He let these thoughts dance in his mind as he eventually made his own way out of Lestallum, contemplating his next move so that everything could fall into place so that the Chosen King would come forth and claim his destiny. 

As the time passed and the war between Niflheim and Lucis grew more and more destructive each day, Ardyn would sometimes find himself thinking back on those few weeks in Lestallum. Sometimes these thoughts would come suddenly and he could be seen staring into space in the streets of Gralea, in the halls of Zegnautus Keep, during a meeting with the Emperor and other important officials, a look of solem longing etched into the lines of his face before being replaced with his usual smirk and glittering eyes. Most of the time he would remember those times at night, in the privacy of his chambers. Those nights would find Ardyn in the middle of his bed on his back, furiously stroking his cock and squeezing his balls as he remembered what it was like to be wrapped in your arms, and how the velvety hot walls of your cunt clenched down on him as you rode out your orgasm on that blissful night. He would go several rounds, never feeling as satiated as he had been with you, but still trying to chase that feeling of burning satisfaction. 

Afterwards he would think of you, of where you might be, if maybe he was still a thought in your mind or if he had dissipated like smoke from your memories. A dark part of him hoped that you were suffering without him, that you couldn’t find satisfaction from your own hands or from the touch of another. That you craved for his body and his touch like he craved for you, but he still had a soft spot for you somewhere in his rotten heart. He wanted to know if you were well, what you were up to. He wanted to hear stories of your hunts and to kiss away the pain from whatever wounds you might have gained during them. He knew that this could never happen. He knew that he could never be granted such peace until the prophecy was fulfilled and his soul could finally rest. 

Still, that didn’t stop him from taking infrequent trips back to Lestallum for even the smallest chance of seeing you again. Just a look would be enough. It would be enough to see that you were still alive and to hear your laughter sing out above the drone of the city and to watch you tell your stories to anybody willing to listen. It would have to be enough. 

You were just supposed to be a distraction. How did he let himself fall so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me or say hi at chocobro-chick.tumblr.com


	3. Date Night Woes (Prompto/Chubby!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the perfect date night, so why did you feel so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic didn't start out as porn with feels, it was just supposed to be feels, but then things happened and here we are.  
> This chapter features a fem!chubby!reader that has a small breakdown that centers around her weight. This might be triggering for some, I know that I got a bit emotional while writing that part, so be aware that there are some body image issues in this chapter.  
> But it's ok, PromProm makes everything better~  
> I use Y/N for reader's name

It was finally date night! You had been so excited from the time you woke up that it felt like you were just floating through the day. There was a song constantly in your head, a smile always on your face, and a light skip in your step. Oh, it had been so  _ long _ since you and Prompto had a night all to yourselves! He was usually busy with training with other members of the Crownsguard or just hanging out with the boys in general, and your job kept you away from him more than you would like. You’re pretty sure that you could count the number of date nights you had with your personal ray of sunshine on one hand since the two of you started dating. 

You found yourself chuckling at the memory of your first date as you walked through your apartment after arriving back from your job. Prompto had wanted to take you to an arcade of all places, and while this might not seem to be a typical first date for some, it was the perfect first date for you. You remember him being so fidgety that night, wanting to impress you for whatever reason. He really didn’t have to worry since you were already smitten with him, it was impossible not to be. He was just too sweet!. You quickly broke him out of his nervous state when you stomped him at a dance game and gave him a cocky smirk. You could literally see the anxiety break away from him and transform into a competitive streak a mile wide. The real fun began that night after that, game after game being played with both of you keeping tally of who won and making playful comments to each other about who was gonna win. 

What were you even trying to win? You honestly couldn’t remember. Bragging rights, probably. What you did remember was that night ended with you giving Prompto a chaste kiss on his cheek in thanks for the fun night, and then followed by watching him turn an interesting shade of pink and become the sputtering mess from the beginning of the night. You shook yourself out of your memories and got back on track with preparing for the night’s activities. Prompto wanted to take you out, like for real take you out. A nice dinner and everything! It seemed so unlike him, usually preferring more ‘fun’ activities, like going to an aquarium or to the park, him snapping pics along the way and you doing your best to ruin them by making ridiculous faces whenever he got you in the shot. You couldn’t help but laugh at yourself. There you were, getting lost in your memories again. You walked into your bathroom to get your hair and face ready, jamming to some of your favorite tunes to get you in the groove of things.

You made sure to give yourself plenty of time to get ready, just in case there was a hair or makeup mishap. It was the first real date night in a long time, and you wanted to look stunning for yourself and for Prompto. Once you were satisfied with the way you styled your hair and did your makeup you walked back into your room, tossed your phone on your nightstand, and got to the hard part: deciding on what to wear. You rifled through your closet in search of a cute dress that you knew you had that hugged your curves just right. You might have been a bit on the heavier side, but you certainly knew how to accent your body’s high points. Not that you didn’t have self-doubt and confidence issues, you very much did, but you had gotten better at accepting your body for what it was and feeling more comfortable and confident with it. Prompto helped a good bit, too. He was always complimenting you and your outfits and he loved to cuddle with you, saying how much he loved how soft you are and how he loved to hold you. On your bad days, Prompto would snuggle up to you and talk about how he used to be, how he knew how you were feeling, and how you shouldn’t hate yourself for your body. You always ended up a crying mess, and he was always there to kiss away your tears.

Six, you loved Prompto, and Prompto loved you, and you needed to find this dress so that at the end of the night Prompto would tear it off of you and show you just how much he loved you. You let out a huff as you dug further into your closet until...aha! You let out a small whoop of victory as you pulled the dress off of the hanger and started to put it on. It was a nice knee length dress that had a sweetheart neckline and flared out into a flirty circle. You did a little twirl in front of your mirror once you zipped it up and let out a small giggle. It was also your favorite color and you knew that it would hug and accent your curves just right, or you thought it would. As you came to a stop and looked at yourself in the mirror something seemed… off. It didn’t look right. Why didn’t it look right? You know that you haven’t gained any weight lately, you checked the scale just yesterday. 

You started to tug at the dress, trying to get it to lay right on your form, trying to get it to look like it used to. Your eyes started to burn and well up with tears and Gods dammit you shouldn’t be crying over this! You knew this dress looked good on you, you just had to  _ fix it _ a little bit. Your breathing turned into heavy sobs as no matter how hard you pulled on the hem of the dress, no matter how you adjusted the strap sleeves, how much you sucked in your stomach, it still looked  _ wrong. _ You took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. “*sniff* It’s fine, it’s fine, Y/N. Just wear something else. No need to be a baby about it.” You muttered, willing yourself into believing your words. You carefully wiped your eyes, mindful of your makeup, and took off the dress in a hurry. You didn’t have much time before Prompto would be knocking at your door, ready to whisk you away for a well-deserved night of romance. 

As you tossed the dress to the floor, you couldn’t help but feel betrayed by the cloth laying at your feet. It was your favorite and had always made you look like a dream. Why was tonight the night that it looked lumpy and unflattering on your form? You took in a few more deep breaths before walking back to your closet and began looking for your next outfit. Maybe what you needed was a nice top and dress pants. You pulled out a blouse and some nice pants and put them on, but before you even looked in the mirror that this wasn’t going to work either. The pants were cutting into your flesh and the top seemed to highlight your tummy instead of hiding it. Biting back another sob you ripped the top off and tore at the button and zipper on your pants. You let out a few pitiful, wheezing breaths before diving back into your closet and into the drawers of your dresser. There had to be  _ something _ you could wear. 

…

Nothing was working. Skirts, pants, shirts, blouses, dresses, every single article of clothing that you owned looked and felt like it belonged to another person once you had them on your body. No kind of combination was working and everything just looked wrong. You found yourself standing in just your underwear in front of your mirror, the contents of your closet and dresser scattered around you. Your hair was in disarray from you frantically running your hands through it in frustration and your makeup was all but ruined from the tears running down your face and from your hands rubbing at your eyes. You stared at yourself in the mirror, humiliated with yourself and your appearance. Your face was red and puffy from crying, lips curled in sorrow as a fierce rage built up inside you as your reflection seemed to mock you. Everything about you looked ugly, your face, your hair, your fucking body. You covered your face with your hands and let out a small keening noise that quickly built up into an ear-piercing wail, only slightly muffled by your hands. 

Your legs gave out beneath you and you fell to your knees before shifting back on your rear, your form now convulsing with vicious sobs. You couldn’t believe it. You were back at square fucking one with your self-image and it had to happen on the night you were looking forward to the most. You slouched down to your side and continued to cry curled up on the floor, drowning in your own self-hatred and pity. You didn’t even realize what the time was or hear your phone vibrating from its place on the nightstand, Prompto’s name lighting up the screen.

\--------------------

_ Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit! _ Prompto was racing through the streets of Insomnia as fast as he could, phone pressed to his ear as his call was sent to your voicemail once again. He should have known something was up when he didn’t see you at the restaurant ten minutes before your reservations. You always like to be early for planned events, and when you still weren’t there ten minutes after the reservation time without even a text explaining why, Prompto very quickly surmised that something was wrong. He hastily told the host that he needed to cancel the reservation and ran out of the restaurant before any questions could be asked. 

Prompto was silently thanking the Astrals that he chose a restaurant close to your place as he was running, wishing that he was in his training clothes instead of his current ensemble. The white button up shirt and nice jacket he was wearing felt stifling and he could feel his heels begin to blister as his feet pounded against the pavement in the dress shoes that he only wore for those boring fancy events at the Citadel. He tried your number one more time as your apartment building came into view and his worry only grew when, once again, he was greeted by your voicemail instead of yourself. He barreled through the doors of the complex and, rather than wait for an elevator, chose to bound up the stairs instead, his anxiety pushing him through his exhaustion as he needed to know that you were ok or not. 

His pace only slowed a bit once he finally reached your floor, his actions quickly catching up with him. By the time he reached your door Prompto was panting heavily, bending over slightly trying to catch his breath. Once he found his voice he raised his fist and began to pound on your door, calling out your name with a voice filled with panic. When no answer came from you Prompto cursed and pulled out the apartment key you had given him a while back. “Come on, come on!” Fuck, his hands were shaking and his heart felt like it was in his throat and stomach at the same time. ‘ _ Come on, Prom! Time to get your shit together!’  _ The key rattled against the lock a few times before it finally sank in and Prompto turned it quickly and shouldered his way into your home. 

He was greeted with silence as he entered the living room, jumping slightly as the front door closed behind him. His panic had dulled slightly when he got inside, but it was still thrumming through his veins as he began to call out for you with a shaky voice. “Chocobabe? Moogleboo? Y/N?” He had the sense to remove his shoes and the jacket before he began walking around your living space, trying to get a sense for what, if anything, had happened. He was just outside your bedroom door when he heard a noise. Prompto jumped again, startled by the noise in your seemingly empty apartment. He pressed his ear to your door and his heart sank when he identified the sound coming from your room.

He could hear your stifled sobs drifting through the door and he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He breathed in, trying to compose himself before he lightly tapped on your door and called out your name to alert you to his presence. “H-hey, babe. Can I come in?” His voice wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be, but he perked up when he heard a you let out a confirming whine. Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed open the door to your room and took a few seconds to take in the scene. If his heart could drop any further, it would. Your room was in complete disarray. Most of your wardrobe was scattered across the floor, empty hangers were littering the floor of your closet, and most of the drawers of your dresser were pulled open and barren of their contents. And then his eyes fell upon your form, crumpled and curled up on the ground, surrounded by chaos. 

You didn’t seem to acknowledge him as he cautiously made his way across the room to you. You started to shy away when Prompto knelt beside you, but he only shushed you and put a gentle hand on your shoulder. Your sobbing came back in full force as Prompto’s soft touch nearly tore you apart. You didn’t fucking deserve him. You were a Six damn embarrassment, sobbing on your floor in your underwear after making hell in your room. You completely ruined the night you were supposed to have together because you freaked out over not finding the perfect outfit. He deserves someone better, someone thinner, someone who was actually beautiful and not someone who was just pretending to be comfortable in their own skin.

You don’t know when, but you somehow found yourself with your face pressed into Prompto’s stomach with your arms clenched around him, openly wailing into his shirt. You waited for him to pull away, to leave your apartment and exit your life completely. But that didn’t happen. Instead, Prompto just held you. He carded his hands through your disheveled hair and making soft shushing noises to try and calm you down. When you realized that he wasn’t leaving, you calmed down a little and tried to nuzzle even deeper into his stomach. The pressure felt good against your head which was starting to pound with a headache brought on by your previous sobbing. Somehow, Prompto seemed to understand what you were doing and started to massage his fingers into your scalp. “How’re ya doing, Chocobabe?” Gods his voice was so soft and gentle. You gave a sniffle and a muffled “I’m sorry” in response. Prompto just hummed in acknowledgement.

He was glad to see that you had calmed down, but was still worried about your state of mind. Your body was still shaking with the occasional sob and from the bite of the cool air in your room against your bare skin. He looked around the room, at all the clothes scattered in disarray, and then looked back to the bed. Prompto was lost in his own thoughts as he continued to press his fingers against your scalp. More than likely you had exhausted yourself from crying and wouldn’t be in the mood to do anything tonight, let try and recover your dinner reservations. Especially so since he knew this episode occured due to body image issues and any mention of food wouldn’t improve the situation at all. It wasn’t late but Prompto knew that it was going to be an early night for the both of you. Prompto couldn’t lie to himself; he was disappointed that he couldn't give you the romantic night out that you deserved. 

He was looking forward to impressing you over dinner tonight, he even took some etiquette lessons from Ignis and had his own plans to cheese it up a bit. He knew how much you loved his sometimes over the top antics and he loved to make you laugh. And the movie he planned on taking you to afterwords was one that both of you had been excited about. Prompto knew that you were gonna beat yourself up over ‘ruining the night’, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed that tonight didn’t go according to plan, but right now you needed him. He couldn’t bring himself to be selfish tonight. He knew exactly what you were going through. It was something he lived through when he was younger and bigger, and the feeling persisted even as he began to lose weight. It would hit him out of the blue and completely wreck his mental well-being. This feeling of self-loathing and disgust, it was a poison that ate away at the mind. 

He still felt it every now and then. It wasn’t as prevalent or as impactful as before, his friendship with with Gladio, Ignis, and Noct, plus his relationship with you gave him a sense of belonging and acceptance. When he did have an episode he was quick to call one of the boys or you, just to have someone to talk to, to give him reassurance that he was enough. But your episodes were worse, hitting you like a truck because you tried too hard to bury those feelings under false confidence. You had your days when you truly felt comfortable in your skin and Prompto could tell. You would carry yourself differently, you would laugh louder, smile wider, and your eyes seemed to glitter on those days. 

He hated the days when he could see your insecurities peeking through your beautiful eyes. You seemed to fold in on yourself, trying to take up as little space as possible, and you took every off-handed comment to heart while trying to hide your hurt under a fake smile. He shook himself from his thoughts as he felt your breathing even out against his stomach. You were starting to fall asleep. “Hey, babe? Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he said, gently shaking your shoulder to rouse you. He did have to bite back a laugh when he saw the state of your makeup. You looked like a high racoon with your smudged eyeshadow and red eyes. His mirth was quickly dampened when he looked down at his shirt and saw that some of your makeup had transferred onto the white fabric. “Maybe we should take a quick trip to the bathroom, though. Hm?” 

You only gave a solemn nod, still not up for conversation after being found in your state. Prompto quickly maneuvered the two of you to your bathroom and got you cleaned up. As he was wiping your face with a makeup wipe you could feel your emotions well up inside of you once again. “Prom, I’m so sorry,” your voice began to sound choked as tears started to well up in your eyes once again. Prompto just gave a hum and continued to wipe your face clean. Once he was satisfied he dumped the wipe in the trash and cupped your face in his hands, bringing his face close to yours. “Listen to me, okay? Everything is fine. Nothing was your fault. We’ll always have other chances for date nights,” Prompto started to give you feather light kisses all over your face as you started to cry, simply overcome by your love for him and his love for you. 

After gently persuading you to brush your teeth and then brushing his own (bless the Astrals that he left emergency overnight items here), Prompto led you back to your room and over to the bed. Prompto stripped down to just his underwear and helped you out of your bra and into a nightshirt. You felt guilty over leaving your room in such a state, but Prompto promised that he would help you clean up in the morning. Prompto tucked you into bed before turning out the light and crawling into bed with you. It was still early enough that the last light of the day was still illuminating the sky, but it was quickly fading away as it peeked through your bedroom blinds. Now that you were laying in bed with Prompto, after being found in such an embarrassing state, you couldn’t help but feel silly about your actions. You were going to make this up to Prompto, somehow. You didn’t know how, but you were going to do it. For now you just moved so that you were pressed against him and gave him a deep kiss, trying to convey your emotions in that one action.

Prompto returned your kiss with enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around you, pulling the two of you impossibly closer to each other. He thought that the two of you would just settle down for the night, let the emotions from earlier simmer out and go to sleep. But you were starting to moan into the kiss and rubbing your legs against his, and it was getting him a bit riled up. Damn his hormones! He broke away from the kiss with a gasp, “So, were we actually gonna go to sleep? Or…?” Prompto let the question hang in the air, wanting to make sure that you were feeling well enough to continue or to give you an out if you still weren’t feeling it. 

You paused for a second, thinking over the option that Prompto presented to you. Your brows were furrowed in that cute way when you were deep in thought and Prompto couldn’t help but plant a kiss on your forehead. You huffed out a laugh at his actions and finally made your decision. “Prom, I want to end the night feeling good, and I want you to make me feel good,” You finish your statement by ducking your head down towards Prompto’s neck and planting an open mouth kiss right on his pulse point. 

Well, that settles that, then. Prompto, much to your surprise, grabs you and rolls over onto his back, pulling you on top of him. You were always impressed by his strength and secretly delighted in the fact that he could easily manhandle you if he wanted to. You could feel a hardness pressing against your clothed core and you couldn’t help but grind down onto it. Prompto let out a loud moan and Gods did you love the sounds he made. You kissed Prompto again, easily taking control and dominating the kiss as you continued to grind down on his trapped cock, his whimpers and moans sending shocks straight to your pussy.

One of Prompto’s hands grabbed at the back of your head and gently tugged in a silent plea to break the kiss. You did so reluctantly, your lips forming a pout as Prompto tried to catch his breath. You waited for a few moments, still moving your hips in small circles atop the blond beneath you, before his hands were on your hips. He tugged at you, trying to move you up his body. You gave him a confused look before realization dawned on you. You tried to resist and let out a whine, a small niggling of self-doubt still eating at your mind. “Babe, please. Please. I need you,” Prompto groaned, trying harder to pull your lower body up to his face. “I need- I need to taste you. Please!” He caught you off guard by harshly bucking his hips, momentarily diplacing you from your position over his crotch and moved you up his chest. You let out a quick yelp, not expecting the sudden movement, and reached out towards the headboard to steady yourself. 

You were sitting on his chest now, and when you realized this you adjusted yourself so that your weight was being supported by your knees. Prompto slipped his hands under your nightshirt and pawed at your breasts and teased your nipples before encouraging you to take it off. You did so hesitantly, but was treated to the sight of Prompto’s eyes zeroing in on your exposed breasts, his mouth falling slightly open. You tried to take advantage of this and scoot back down his form so that your breasts would be level with his face instead of your crotch, but Prompto wasn’t having it. You whined when his hands left your chest, missing the sensation of his fingers teasing your nipples, and held a tight grip on your hips. He held you in place as you squirmed above him, your thoughts turning dark as you imagined what you must have looked like sitting above Prompto’s lean and sculpted body. 

You could feel hot tears welling up and closed your eyes in an attempt to hold them back and cursed yourself. How could you ruin this moment? You already ruined dinner and- you were brought out of these thoughts when Prompto started rubbing his thumbs in circles against your skin and gently kneading his fingers. “Hey, Chocobabe? Look at me, please?” Gods, his voice was so soft and gentle. You felt a few tears slip down your face as you moved your head and opened your eyes to look at that beautiful face beneath you. 

“Is this ok, Y/N? I- I want to make you feel good, but I can’t do that until you tell me what’s getting at you.” You wanted to bark out a laugh. Your heart swelled with love at how attentive Prompto was being, but you nearly straddling his face was not how you imagined having this heart to heart. You took in a few deep breaths before responding, “My thoughts just- they sometimes- it’s just overwhelming sometimes.” Your mind was a mess trying to skirt around saying what was making you so nervous, but Prompto keyed in on it pretty quickly. “Hey, listen. I really,  _ really _ want you to sit on my face and let me eat you out. And if I die, I die.” Did he just say that? Did he, Prompto, honestly just say that. You paused for a beat, and then burst out into laughter. You couldn’t believe it. How were you so damn lucky to have someone like Prompto in your life. 

Prompto pressed on, encouraged by your laughter. “Hey, if I had to choose a way to go it would definitely be death by puss-” He was cut off by your laughter bubbling over into hysterics. You doubled over and rolled off Prompto, body shaking with the force of your laughter. Prompto just rolled onto his side and watched, a smile spreading across his face as your laughter eventually dissolved into small giggles. You were still giggling when Prompto pulled you back into his arms and rolled onto his back, putting the two of you back in your original positions. Your laughter finally died down and you opened your eyes to the sight of Prompto staring at you, his cornflower blue eyes an endless depth of love. 

“So, how about it? Sit on my face?  _ Please? _ ” Well, how could you say no to a request like that. You blew a soft raspberry before planting a wet kiss on Prompto’s nose. He let out a playful ‘ew, babe’ while you sat up and did your best to remove your soaked underwear. Gods how did you end up so wet? You tossed your panties to the floor once you got them off and saw Prompto’s eyes follow their path. “Another time, Prom,” you assured him. He whined at this and you let out a laugh. “It’s the panties or my pussy, babe. Which one?” Your voice was strong, your confidence returning to you as you leaned back to palm Prompto’s length through his underwear and felt the wetness that accumulated at his tip. He let out a weak whine as you continued to stroke him through his underwear before helping him out of his confining briefs. 

Prompto grabs your hips again and leads you up his body, and this time you go willingly. As you settle above him you hear him inhale deeply and let out a low groan. “Six, babe. You smell so  _ good _ !” You didn’t even have the chance to lower your hips before Prompto shot his head up off the pillow it was resting on and took a broad swipe with his tongue at your dripping folds. You raised yourself further up on your knees and let out a yelp, taken by surprise at the sudden sensation and listened to Prompto loudly lick his lips. “C’mon, I’m ready for the full course,” he practically purred at you. You let out a shuddering breath as you braced your hands against the headboard and lowered your hips until your dripping core was pressed flush against Prompto’s hot and eager mouth.

Prompto couldn’t help but let out a groan as he felt your dripping heat against his face and he immediately got to work. He  _ loved _ eating you out and did so with the enthusiasm of it being his life goal, to make you come over and over and  _ over _ again. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips, preventing you from pulling away when he licked at and sucked on your clit. You were starting to roll and buck your hips at the sensation in an attempt to either escape or prolong the intense feeling. A particularly harsh suck on your clit forced a short scream out of you. Fuck, you were so close. Prompto could tell through your voice alone, how the pitch in your moans and mewls was rising and he wanted so hear you scream. ‘ _ Heh, neighbors be damned.’  _

You were totally lost to the intense sensations that Prompto was giving you. Gods, the way he used his tongue and mouth was amazing. Every hard flick of his tongue against your clit and the way he would kiss and tease your hole set your nerves on fire. You couldn’t hold back your moans and you had lost control of the lower half of your body completely, mindlessly grinding and rocking your dripping core against the blonde beneath you. In the back of your mind you thought of how wet Prompto’s face was getting between your rolling hips and his eager mouth and the thought brought you even closer to the edge. Fuck, you were so close. The familiar heat was coiling tight in your body and you wanted so badly to release that tension, you just needed a little something extra. Gripping tight at the headboard you opened your eyes (when had you closed them?) and chanced a look at Prompto down between your thighs. This proved to be your undoing.

His violet-blue eyes were boring into yours as he continued to eat you out, his pupils almost eclipsing the vibrant hues. His styled hair was a mess and the freckles on his face stood out more prominently with the blush that seemed to extend from his face down to his chest. The wet sounds of him drinking in your juices and his moans were absolutely sinful and his face was glistening with sweat and your essence. He gave you a wink, and you would have laughed had he not chosen that moment to latch onto your clit and give it a harsh suck and hard flicks of his tongue.

Light exploded behind your eyes as you were suddenly taken by the force of your climax. Your body convulsed over Prompto, your thighs clenching and unclenching around his head and your pussy was being dragged across his face as you rode out the blissful sensation. Prompto tried the best he could to keep his mouth attached to you, to drink in every last drop of your essence, before realized he was fighting a losing battle and kept still, letting you truly ride his face. He was on edge enough that he thought that he could come from just hearing your cries alone. Your cries and moans seemed to echo off the walls of your bedroom before they came to a whimpering halt.

You took in few deep, heaving breaths while trying to recover your earth shattering orgasm. Six, your limbs were still trembling from the intensity of it. You were still catching your breath when you felt fingers tapping insenintly at your hips. Oh yeah, Prompto….. Oh Shit, Prompto! You practically threw yourself off of him, not realizing that during your orgasmic bliss that you had slammed your hips down onto his face and cut off his air supply. After moving to the side you cupped his face with your hands and looked him over, wanting to make sure that he was ok. His face was red and glistening with a combination of his sweat and your juices and his eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down as he took in lungfuls of air. You were about to ask if he was okay when he opened his eyes, still shining with lust, and gave you a cheesy wink before licking his lips. 

“You really know how to make a guy work for his meal, huh?” Gods, you couldn’t believe him. You buried your face into his chest in embarrassment and let out a small whine. Prompto only let out a small chuckle and moved his hands to your hair, carding through it and rubbing gently against your scalp. He did this for a few moments and you could feel yourself falling asleep before he nudged you for attention. You brought your eyes up to meet his and while there was still a glint of mischief in them they also looked meek. “Uh, do you think you’re feeling up for some more, babe?” You paused for a moment in thought before it hit you. He hadn’t come yet! He was taking such good care of you and driving your mind blank with pleasure that you had totally forgotten about his own pleasure. 

You laughed a bit at yourself, amazed that you could have forgotten about taking care of your ray of sunshine. “I think I could go for one more round.” Your voice was breathy, still shaken from pleasure and from the small moment of panic from before. Prompto gave you a grateful smile and pulled you up for a kiss. It was a deep and slow kiss, one that took your breath away and feel like you were melting into it. You pulled away first and fixed Prompto with the most sultry gaze you could manage. “So, how do you want me?” You watched as he became bashful for a few moments, eyes darting around the room, mouth slightly opening and closing trying to find the right words, and blush intensifying on his face before he seemed to come to an answer. “I want you on top, I want you to ride me.” His voice was husky, betraying how desperately he needed to find his release inside of you.

There was no hesitation this time. You gave him your own cheesy wink and moved to position yourself over his aching length. You elevated yourself on your knees and grabbed at his cock, lightly stroking it and moved it to point at your entrance. Prompto’s hands were shaking as he brought them up to grasp once again at your hips, both to ground himself and to try and pull you down and sink yourself on his hot cock. You resisted his pull, wanting to tease him a bit more and give yourself time to recover some more, knowing that the moment he’s inside you that he could only hold back for so long. After a few more strokes and some whining from the man beneath you, you began to lower yourself and guided Prompto’s length inside of you. 

It was a bit of a tight fit without stretching yourself beforehand, but your previous orgasm had relaxed and slicked up your inner walls enough that with some effort you were able to sink down on Prompto’s cock. The stretch burned a little but the discomfort was outweighed by the delicious sensation of feeling so full. Both you and Prompto let out a groan as you sank down all the way and you began to slowly rock back and forth. The small movement alone was enough to send shocks of pleasure through your system and you eventually found yourself bouncing slightly on Prompto’s cock. Six, is felt so hot and big and good inside you, and the moans that he was letting out only spurred you to rock your hips faster, to bounce more vigorously until you were raising yourself high enough that he was almost slipping out of you. Your hands were pressing against his chest to stabilize you as you were now moving almost frantically on his cock. You could feel another orgasm building up inside of you and you wanted so badly to push yourself towards that peak, but you body was beginning to fail.

Your legs were still sore from holding yourself above Prompto’s face earlier and your frantic pace was beginning to falter. “Prom, Prom! I can’t- I can’t! Please!” You didn’t even know what you were asking for but thankfully Prompto took the lead. He increased his grip on your hips and brought your movements to a stop before grasping your arms and pulling you forward. When he brought you down he kissed you with wild abandon and you responded in kind, almost biting at each other in desperation. You could feel Prompto shift his body beneath you, shuffling his feet so that he could push against the bed. He gave a few experimental thrusts up into you, causing you to moan and break the kiss, and made adjustments until he found the right footing. When he was satisfied he gave you a look filled with adoration and lust that made your heart and your core clench. “You ready, babe?” You almost rolled your eyes, like he even had to ask. Still, you gave him a quick kiss on the lips before giving him a small nod, and that was all he needed.

His pace was almost punishing as he pounded up into you. Whimpers and moans were almost being punched out of you as you delighted in the intense friction and these sounds only served as fuel for Prompto’s pleasure. You were so hot and tight around him and based on how you were clamping down on him as he thrusted in and out of your core he knew that you weren’t going to last much longer. Good, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last himself. He almost came when you came all over his face, and now that he was inside of you he could really only think of his own release. His hands came to grip at your rear and he clenched his fingers into the soft and bouncing flesh there so tightly that he knew that he would leave bruises. You let out a harsh yelp at the feeling but did nothing to stop him, so he took it as a sign to keep going, increasing his pace impossibly so. 

Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck! You swore that you would have bruises on your inner thighs and pelvis from how hard Prompto was pounding into you. He was so forceful that you were bouncing on top of him, forcing your body to meet his frantic thrusts as he sought his release. You hadn’t even had a chance to rub at your clit for extra stimulation, your arms were too busy holding onto Prompto’s head in an effort to ground yourself. You would have laughed if you were in the right mind at the fact that the force behind his thrusts gradually bounced you up his body so that his face was level with your breasts. As it were, you were completely out of your mind. You couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence and your voice came out as one consistent moan that wavered with every thrust. Prompto wasn’t fairing much better with his face buried between your breasts. You could almost feel more than hear his own moans and whimpers and calls of your name as he sunk himself into your wet heat over and over and over again with such a frantic energy that he almost slipped out more than once. 

You weren’t even sure if you  _ needed _ to touch your clit to come this time. You could feel the burning coil in your abdomen tighten and was ready for release before you even realized it. Neither of you were going to last much longer, and either you would come or Prompto’s legs would give out from the vigorous workout they were getting. You managed to pull yourself together enough to form some words, “Please, please, I need- please! Fuck! Prom, make me c-OME!” The last word ended with a shrill cry as Prompto suddenly detached one of his hands from your ass and pushed it between your bodies and clumsily thumbed at your clit. It wasn’t precise, but it was enough when combined with the friction of his thrusts for stars to burst behind your eyes as that tight coil inside of you suddenly burst and your orgasm slammed into you.

Prompto’s hand that remained on your rear tightened its grip as its twin continued to rub at the swollen nub between your legs, prolonging and intensifying your climax as you bucked wildly against him and your voice was reduced to a hoarse yell. The tight and rhythmic clenching of your inner walls and your cries of pleasure was exactly what Prompto needed to be pushed over the edge. He came with a howl, sounding more husky and animalistic than anytime you could remember before. He continued to thrust his hips as he shot his seed deep inside of you before his pace faltered completely and stopped moving. His cock was still pulsing weakly inside of you when he rolled the two of you onto your sides. You cried out at the movement and Prompto silenced you with another kiss, this one softer and sweeter than some of the ones before. He was still inside of you when you wrapped your arms around each other in a tight embrace, still breathing heavily and blushing furiously from your combined orgasms. 

Your eyes were closed as you relaxed further into Prompto’s arms, but his eyes were open and watching you with shining adoration. He was so lucky to have someone like you in his life. The two of you seemed to compliment each other almost perfectly and were each other’s rock when one of you were having a bad day. He knew you loved him unconditionally, and he loved you the same. He hated the state that he found you in earlier in the evening, but he was glad that he was able to make you feel good and pull you out of your mental funk. Astrals know that you’ve done the same with him plenty of times before. He continued to watch as your eyelids fluttered, seemingly undecided on whether or not you wanted to fall asleep in his arms and him inside you or not. Prompto was feeling himself drifting off to sleep as well, and with one last kiss to your forehead he snuggled closer to you and was ready for a restful sleep...

And then both of your stomachs growled simultaneously. Your eyes shot open in shock and Prompto let out a groan. You had forgotten between your small breakdown and the amazing sex that neither of you actually had dinner today. Maybe you could ignore it and just go back to… nope, there was another growl, lough and gurgling. You let out a huff and then a small moan as you rolled onto your back, Prompto’s now soft cock slipping out of you with a wet sound. “Guess we should clean up and get something to eat, huh Prom?” You turned your head to look at him and get an answer, but was greeted with a shit-eating grin. You were about to ask what that was all about before he opened his mouth to answer you. “I dunno, Y/N. I think I still might be full from my meal earlier.” Your brain was slow to pick up on what he said, and his grin only got wider on his face before shock and indignation decorated your features. 

“PROMPTO ARGENTUM!” The man in question shot up from the bed and sprinted to your bathroom, closing the door just as a pillow aimed for his head thumped against it. He pressed himself against the door just as you barreled into it. “Aw, c’mon babe.” You were knocking on the door now. “Don’t be like that. I’ll even fix dinner! Iggy’s been giving me lessons,” he paused long enough to listen to you on the other side and was pleased to hear your quiet laughter. Your outburst was out of sudden embarrassment and not actual anger. “...At least let me in the bathroom, Prom. I don’t really want to go out of this room sticky and naked.” Prompto conceded and let you in, the two of you washing each other down with warm, wet cloths. When you were done you pulled on your nightshirt and both of you put on a new pair of underwear and moved out into the kitchen area.  

It was completely dark outside and neither of you had bothered to look at the time, you were simply engaged in each other’s presence. As you sat at the table and watched Prompto buzz around your kitchen for things to cook you felt a sense of warmth and calm wash over you. Sure, this was one bad self-image day out of many, but you had someone who would love you no matter what and who would be there to pull you out of the muck of your own mind. And you knew that ever since you’ve been hanging out with Prompto and then eventually dating him that the bad self-image days started being less and less frequent. It helped a lot to have someone by your side to be your rock, and you would return that love and kindness 10-fold whenever you could. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Prompto came over to the table and placed a plate of delicious smelling food in front of you along with a glass of water. “Hey, dig in. I made it with love,” and he said this without any hint of a joking tone while offering you a gentle smile. You gave him a smile in return and said your thanks before the two of you began to eat your dinner. And while this night might have had a less than perfect start, it most certainly had the perfect ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and yell at me on tumblr, I don't bite  
> chocobro-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
